Playing With Fire
by xoxofrom.SpicyCici
Summary: Sakura desde muy pequeña soñó con cantar en grandes escenarios y para ello se muda a Corea del sur. Años después debutara en grupo de chicas, en una de sus tantas presentaciones se encuentra con Sasuke Uchiha. Ellos se han conocido en el pasado pero por alguna razón ahora no son capaces de hablarse ni siquiera mirarse a los ojos ¿Que es lo que ha pasado? AU/OOC/Kpop/resumen adentro


**Original de: Spicy Cici (osea yo) Por favor dile no al plagio.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto NO me pertenece.**

 **Avertencias: Por el momento solo OOC**

* * *

Sinopsis:

Sakura Haruno desde muy pequeña soñó con cantar en grandes escenarios. Sin embargo los injustos tratos de compañías japonesas la obligan a viajar para probar suerte en el desconocido país de Corea del Sur. Allí su vida dará un gran cambio al ser aceptada por una agencia de reconocida fama y llegara a ser parte de un grupo de chicas quienes con sus encantos se ganaran los corazones de los fans.

En una de sus tantas presentaciones se encuentra con Sasuke Uchiha, quien por tantos escándalos difundidos por los medios lentamente está perdiendo popularidad. Sasuke y Sakura se han conocido en el pasado, pero por alguna razón ahora ellos no son capaces de hablarse ni siquiera mirarse a los ojos.

Todo tiene una razón, y para poder a volver a tener largas charlas y risas como los tiempos pasados, deberán ir contra lo correcto y evadir a la prensa, que tanto se empeña en difundir odio, incluso contra sus propias agencias que controlan cada movimiento que realizan.

¿Llegaran a ser algo más que amigos teniendo muchas adversidades?

* * *

Playing With Fire

.

.

.

.

Todos a mí alrededor están corriendo de un lado a otro, preparando prendas, chequeando micrófonos, maquillando y peinando. La chica que me está maquillando hábilmente lo hace con una velocidad increíble, debajo de sus ojos se observan unas pequeñas ojeras, las actividades de hoy han empezado tan temprano que ha tenido que venir lo más antes posible a trabajar, como yo.

-Anko-san creo que es la primera vez que te veo sin maquillaje. – le digo mientras ella unta con una brocha la base de tono claro que queda perfecta con mi piel.

-Ah, es que he tenido que salir un poco más antes de mi casa para conseguir transporte –

-¿no te han ido a buscar? – pregunto.

-no, no que yo sepa, aun no sé cómo funcionan las cosas en este punto ¿sabes? Ahora que está todo más estable la organización ha cambiado mucho – me contesta luego de elegir otra brocha con la cual pintara mis ojos. Cierro mis ojos esperando sentir el suave tacto del pincel y sin querer una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro, todo ha cambiado tan repentinamente.

Me llamo Sakura Haruno, nací en Japón en la isla de Sapporo hace diecisiete años. Me crié en el seno de una familia de músicos, mi madre de origen francés toca el piano y mi padre japonés es un amante de la guitarra. Mi pasatiempo favorito era escuchar las melodías que juntos creaban en las tardes de lluvia cuando no podías ni salir a mirar desde el marco de la puerta, ellos me inspiraron a seguir mis sueños y fue así como a los siete ya asistía a clases de canto. Mi amor por la música llego a crecer tanto que a los diez ya tenía en claro que mi futuro era ser cantante. Empecé a audicionar en varias compañías japonesas tratando de lograr entrar a alguna para cumplir mi sueño, mi padre gastaba demasiado en los viajes que tenía que realizar hacia la capital, a pesar de que me felicitaban por la voz que tenía a los once años, la mayoría no me quería ofrecer un contrato porque no cumplía con los estándares de belleza que ellos buscaban, mi aspecto era muy extranjero. Lo único que hacía por las noches era llorar, me frustraba mucho el hecho de que la belleza importara más que el talento, mis padres y mi mejor amigo, tres años mayor que yo, eran mi único consuelo.

Ese mismo año se publicito en toda la ciudad que una empresa muy famosa de origen coreano estaría llegando a hacer audiciones para unirse y entrenar con ellos para algún día debutar en la escena musical. A mi amigo quien cantaba y bailaba bien le intereso bastante, el me invito a que fuéramos juntos a audicionar. Sin embargo una vez más fui rechazada por mis pobres habilidades en el baile pero mi gran amigo tuvo la suerte de ser seleccionado, lo cual significaría que dejaría el país.

Al año siguiente con once años cumplidos presentaba signos de depresión infantil, el hecho de no poder cantar para todos y el haber perdido contacto con mi mejor amigo me afecto bastante. Mis padres estaban muy preocupados por lo tanto buscaron mil y una maneras de ayudarme. Sin que yo lo supiera, papá envió un vídeo y un demo de una canción que había escrito a una empresa igual de famosa para la que ya había audicionado, ellos se interesaron en mi por lo que decidieron enviarme dos boletos de avión a corea para una prueba en persona. Asistí con todo el esfuerzo y apoyo que mis padres pudieron darme en ese momento, cante para ellos y baile un poco. El Ceo* quedo impresionado y decidió que entrenaría para debutar en un grupo que él estaba planeando desde hace unos años. Tendría todo pagado como alimentos, comida, ropa, clases, etc. Yo solo tenía que poner de mi parte para llegar a debutar y claro decirle adiós a mamá y papá.

A pesar de todo lo difícil que fue estar lejos de casa, ver a mis padres cada dos meses, acostumbrarme a una nueva cultura, el cambio de escuela y lo demás; aprendí técnicas de canto, mi baile mejoro, incluso llegue a hablar coreano fluido junto en el chino.

Cinco años después llegaría el momento que tanto había estado esperando, finalmente me presentaría en el mundo del espectáculo pero no lo haría sola, lo haría a la par de mis compañeras Temari, Ino, y Tenten, quienes entrenaron conmigo y quienes se convirtieron en muy grandes amigas mías.

El hecho de que seamos el primer grupo de chicas de la gran empresa Big Dream Entertaiment ha acaparado la atención de los medios y el público por lo que nuestro debut fue un éxito, lo cual no se perdió en nuestros siguientes lanzamientos. Nuestro trabajo se volvió el doble, las noches de sueño profundo se perdieron, ahora éramos famosas y debíamos mantenernos activas para no perder relevancia en este mundo tan competitivo.

Salgo de mis pensamientos al darme cuenta que Anko ya ha terminado de maquillarme y ahora está retocando el labial de Ino, ya todas están cambiadas menos yo. Me dirijo al cambiador que se encuentra en la parte de atrás del camerino y una muchacha me alcanza un vestido negro cuyo estampado es de notas musicales, tiene un cuello plateado y un cinturón del mismo color como juego, simplemente precioso, me coloco los tacones y listo. Una vez lista salgo afuera y sin querer me entretengo viendo una hoja con la ubicación de todos los artista. Mis ojos recorren las columnas, nosotras "Black Pearl" entraremos al salón del evento en ultima posición, releo un poco más y mis pupilas se dilatan al ver aquel nombre "Supernatural Hotter" se encuentran en el primer lugar.

Supernatural Hotter es uno de los grupos masculinos más famosos de Corea, además son muy alabados por el hecho de ser completos en canto, rap y baile. Existe el dicho que dice que todo lo que ellos hagan serán un éxito, y no mienten. Cada vez que una nueva canción es lanzada se colocan en la cima de los charts* de música dominándolos por semanas consecutivas. Desde que debutaron, hace unos cinco años, han recopilado una cantidad impresionante de premios y records, nadie hasta el momento ha podido romper esos records o llegar a ese número de premios. A decir verdad su fama hace alusión a su nombre, son calientes y sobrenaturales, no parecen de este mundo. Él ha debutado en este grupo, mi mejor amigo ahora es muy famoso.

-¡Sakura sal de tu mundo! – me dice Ino mientras me abraza, ella se ve espectacular con su vestido negro de mangas y cuello plateado, un cinturón de gemas de colores acentúa su cintura, siempre tan bella, no por nada ella es la imagen visual del grupo. Le devuelvo el abrazo y acaricio su rubio cabello que cae en hondas.

-Solo estoy un poco nerviosa. - le digo, apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro –

-¡Nada de nervios! – exclama Temari detrás de nosotros, da un pequeño trote hasta pararse delante de nosotras, luce una pollera recta corta de color azul y bordes dorados, arriba una camisa naranja y en su cuello un vistoso collar de perlas. -¡nada de nervios señoritas!

-¡Oh no se acerca algún discurso! – exclama Ino fingiendo pesar. Para ser precisos Temari es rapera principal del grupo, es ruda en el escenario pero súper femenina y atenta debajo, su personalidad tan responsable la ha llegado a convertir en la líder del grupo a petición de todas, Temari No Sabaku realmente hace un gran trabajo cuidándonos.

-claro que sí, no subirán a ese escenario sin antes haber pasado por mi gran charla motivacional ¡Wang Tenten deja de jugar con el móvil y ven acá! –

Ella llega rápidamente mientras se acomoda los shorts negros que trae puesto, al ser la bailarina principal del grupo sus ropas siempre son más cómodas y accesibles para sus movimientos.

-¿No me queda precioso? – pregunta mientras da una vuelta mostrando sus prendas. Lleva una camisa de color fucsia un poco fuerte, unos pantalones de tiro alto negro y una cadenilla plateada que se ciñe a su pequeña cintura. -¡Chicas ustedes también están preciosas!

-¡si, si todas lo estamos! Ahora ven que ya no queda tiempo - pide Temari amablemente

-Entramos ultimo supongo por lo que somos primerizas en esta premiación, aun tenemos un poco de tiempo – digo mientras formamos una ronda. Algo que nos hemos acostumbrado a hacer antes de cada show.

Sin embargo una chica del staff del evento entra sin tocar y nos dice.

-¡por favor chicas es hora de salir! -

Todas nos reímos porque Temari se ha quedado con el discurso en la boca, aun asi sabemos que antes de entrar ella nos dirá algo, la conocemos bastante. Salimos en fila al pasillo, allí el panorama no cambia pues también hay mucha gente alborotada y chicos de otros grupos que son dirigidos a hacer filas para entrar al gran salón. Saludamos por respeto a los grupos que cruzamos en el trayecto y luego de unos minutos nos encontramos detrás de bambalinas. Por lo que nos han explicado, los presentadores irán nombrando los grupos y solistas y la gran pantalla se abrirá dejándolos entrar, se permitirá que saludemos y luego seremos dirigidos a los asientos donde estaremos todo lo que dure el evento, el único momento en el que seremos capaces de movernos será en caso de que seamos llamados para recibir algún premio o cuando nos toque dar el espectáculo.

-¡hay mucha gente! – comenta Tenten mientras mira una pantalla que ya ha empezado a transmitir en vivo.

-bastante lleno – corroboro viendo las imágenes. Por lo poco que se ve, el escenario es bastante grande dividiéndose en casi tres escenarios, del costado derecho están los asientos que mencione y todo lo que queda de frente de estos escenarios son asientos para el público, fans que han venido a apoyar a sus artistas favoritos.

Nos quedamos ahí por unos minutos luego vemos por el costado como es que la pantalla se abre en dos, estamos un poco lejos por lo tanto mucho no podemos distinguir, pero por lo que he leído el primer grupo a entrar seria Supernatural Hotter. Pasan unos minutos y más artistas ya han sido anunciados esto va muy rápido, en cualquier momento seremos la última y finalmente estaremos en TV nuevamente. Recuerdo los nervios por lo que cierro un poco los ojos y paso una mano por mi cabeza, de repente me ha hecho mucho calor y el cabello suelto me ha incomodado.

-Tranquilas niñas – Nos dice alguien detrás, nos damos la vuelta al escuchar su voz.

-¿Dónde estaba? – interrogo Ino algo aburrida. - ¡Los managers no nos tienen que abandonar!

El hombre de cabellos plateados sonríe mientras se rasca la cabeza.

-lo siento chicas, pero ya he arreglado unos pendientes.

-¡Kakashi sensei deséanos lo mejor! – exclamo Tenten dando un saltito, ella hace eso a menudo cuando está nerviosa.

Este hombre es el que nos ha acompañado desde el día de nuestro debut, se ha ocupado de que cumplamos con nuestra agenda como así también se ha preocupado por la salud de las cuatro. Más que un manager, en tan poco tiempo, se ha convertido en un padre para el grupo.

-Sé que lo harán. – sonríe nuevamente. - ¡Líder diles algo! – anima a Temari.

-Claro. – dice mientras se acomoda el cabello. - ¡Hoy es nuestra noche chicas, saldremos de aquí con un premio, lose! Canten y bailen como si no hubiera un mañana. Tenten, da el mejor rap con todo tu estilo. Ino, deslúmbralos con tus movimientos y suave voz. Y Sakura…

Ella me mira y sostiene mi barbilla.

-Canta hasta llegar hasta las notas altas, déjalos maravillados con tu hermosa voz.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! – exclamo lanzando una gran risa, toda pista de nervios ha desaparecido, ya siento la confianza. Temari es muy buena motivándonos.

-Ya es su turno niñas – Kakashi se retira caminando, pero antes de desaparecer se da la vuelta y aun mirándonos nos dice. – Éxitos.

Caminamos los pocos metros que nos separan de la gran pantalla, las tres chicas se posicionan del lado derecho mío, dejándome sin nadie del lado izquierdo, nos tomamos las manos y la gran pantalla se abre. Puedo escuchar las voces de los fans gritando damos unos pasos y las luces golpean mi rostro, el recinto es tan grande, jamás hemos estado en un lugar así.

Bajamos un escalón y levantamos nuestras manos entrelazadas al mismo tiempo que los presentadores dicen.

-Con ustedes el grupo novato de chicas más popular del momento ¡Black Pearl!

.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Bonjour a todos! soy Spicy Cici, y por primera vez estoy subiendo un fic a esta maravillosa pagina. Como lo ven se trata de un Sasusaku ambientado en el mundo del Kpop, ya que quería leer una historia así la he hecho yo jaja. Espero que la idea les guste y como ya les dije es mi primera vez escribiendo por lo que mi ortografía puede ser mala, así que pido que me corrigan donde crean que esta mal.

Bien, solo pido que si realmente les atrae la historia me ayuden solo con un comentario. Les prometo que se viene mucho drama, porque como habrán leído Sasuke y Sakura ni se pelan por algo que sucedió en el pasado.

Para darse una idea de los vestuarios de las chicas pueden buscar en google: BlackPink Gold Disk Awards 2017.

 **UNA COSA MAS:** quisiera interactuar con ustedes y elijan que canciones puedan cantar los dos grupos que presente hoy, haber si hay alguna Kpoper aqui jaja. Pueden dejar en los comentarios :)

 **xoxo de: Spicy Cici**


End file.
